I Beg Your Pardon, Potter?
by Riyan
Summary: Pre HBP, Harry is dared to ask Draco Malfoy out. Chaos ensues. HPDM slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Beg Your Pardon, Potter?

**Author name: **Riyan  
**Category:** Humor  
**Keywords:** Draco Harry Slash  
**Rating: **M  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP,  
**Summary: **Pre HBP, Harry is dared to ask Draco Malfoy out. Chaos ensues. HP/DM  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes: **New story! I don't expect it to be terribly long, but it's something. I've got more on the way, including some DH stuff. All terribly exciting. Er. Yes.

...Riyan...

"I beg your pardon, Potter?" it was lunchtime and Harry Potter had just asked out Draco Malfoy.

"I asked you out, Malfoy." It had been a dare from Seamus.

"Uh. How about NO," Draco said, looking incredulous at even being asked.

"Oh good! I was hoping you'd say that!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then why the bloody hell did you ask?"

"It was a dare."

"Oh."

"See you around Malfoy!" and Harry skipped away.

…………………………………………………………..

Later that night Draco lay in his bed, staring at the velvety green canopy of his four poster. He was still thinking about how Harry had asked him out. He'd half considered saying yes. Hell, why not? It would have been a laugh. But he'd have had to kiss Harry and he didn't really want to do that.

But it had been a dare anyway, so it didn't matter. He was glad it was a dare. He didn't like Pothead that way. It would have been awkward if it hadn't though. They would have had to get through the sexual tension in Potions where they _always_ seemed to be paired together. It was like Snape had a secret, or not so secret, sadistic side and he _enjoyed_ watching them torment each other. As much as Draco admired the Potions Master, he sure creeped him out.

…………………………………………………………

Sure enough, the next day:

"Malfoy, go with Potter and see if you can bring out the hidden Potions skills that may be lurking somewhere inside his thick skull," Snape said in his oily voice.

"Great," Draco said as he sat heavily down beside Harry. "You again." Harry grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you out again! So what potion are we making?"

"Uh. Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Cool."

"No, not cool. Difficult."

"But I've got _you_ as my partner! You're _good_ at potions!" Harry said, enthusiastically.

"What are you? High?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and giggled. "Drunk then?" Harry looked around to make sure no one had heard and nodded quickly then giggled again. "Were you drunk yesterday when you asked me out?" Harry nodded.

"And I was dared."

"I _know that_."

"Ooh, touched a nerve did I?" Harry teased.

"No. Now start reading out the ingredients. Wench."

"Frogspawn. Corcoran weed. A bunny foot. Some water. Winter Sage. Red rose petals..." and the list went on. Harry got more and more bored with reading them out, so invented some of his own ingredients and swapped them round with the ones they were given. Just for kicks and giggles.

"Bigglesworth Weed?" Draco asked. Harry looked up and nodded. "Does that even exist?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Okay," he said and went off the store cupboard and came back with the plant, which he had found there, much to his surprise. "Anything else?" he asked once he'd put it on the table. Harry shook his head. "What order then?" And Harry began to make that up.

"First you chop up the caterpillars and throw them in the boiling water."

"So I boil water?"

"Yes." Harry thought vaguely that _he_ should be the new Potions Master. He was good at making up new potions. He would have to remember this one.

"Are you making notes?" Harry asked. Draco looked up.

"What?"

"On the procedure, Snape said to do that."

"But I can just look it up in the book."

"But it's better when you write it down. It's a new rule. You remember it better that way." Harry nodded.

"So why aren't you writing it down?" Draco asked.

"Because you're going to."

"But!"

"Please?" Harry batted his eyelashes and tried to look endearing.

"No." Harry frowned but picked up his quill and some parchment. He could at least doodle and _look_ like he was taking notes. "Then after the caterpillars, uh, add the Bigglesworth Weed. One leaf at a time. That's the important bit." Draco did what he said and small blue sparks were observed on the surface of the water. They jotted that down.

"Now, add two drops of resazurin." This one was at least on the instructions. A colour change occurred. The potion turned pink. Harry made a note. And then a doodle. He'd actually managed to write down most of his procedure so far, which surprised him.

"Stir it clockwise."

"How many times?"

"Two." The potion began to glow. Now add the rose petals with the mint and winter sage leaves." The glowing stopped, and the potion turned a deep purple. "Add the frogspawn now and stir it five times anticlockwise." The purple darkened to black, then turned bright orange.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Draco asked. "Everyone else's potions are blue."

"Yes. Just give it a minute. Now add the bunny foot." And sure enough, the potion turned blue. Harry was proud of himself. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was doing a good job. Draco sighed in relief.

"Now add the Corcoran Weed, the Silver Nitrate solution and the Dragonfly wings and then we're done." The potion glowed silver for a moment before settling down to a pretty turquoise colour, which was surprisingly similar to the colour of the rest of the class's potions. Harry grinned to himself and continued to write everything down on his piece of parchment. It was also covered in doodles of snitches and broomsticks and Malfoy and hearts and oh no. He'd drawn Malfoy on a piece of parchment that Malfoy might see. Damn. He shook his head then sighed. He was too drunk to care right now. He scribbled down the last of his instructions and prayed that it was legible so he could remember the potion in the morning.

"Potter," Draco said sharply. "Why have you drawn me on your parchment?"

"Uh. So I can use it in my ritual burning of your effigies?"

"Oh."

"It's held once a month, on the Astronomy tower, during the full moon. I dance around naked and burn all the pictures I've drawn- er- that I _have_ of you."

"Wait, you draw me?"

"Only so I can burn you," Harry retorted.

"But that makes no sense."

"Doesn't it?"

"No?"

"Uncertainty! Ha!" Harry seized upon it. He didn't want Malfoy to think he _liked_ him. Gosh no. Even if it _was_ true. "You want to say it makes sense, because it _does_. It definitely does. I hate you, so I draw you in order to burn you! I hate you so much I take that _extra effort_ to burn you. To, uh, show my hate."

"You're so special." Harry beamed.

"I know! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"No, as in, 'don't eat the snargaluff pod' special." Harry frowned.

"Yeah? Well, you're… gay!" He hadn't meant to say it. It just came out. Draco blushed.

"Who told you?" he muttered so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it.

"No one. I have special powers."

"Yeah, we all do Harry. It's called _magic_."

"Yeah, but I can tell when people are like me." He twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor.

"So, when you asked me out, it _could_ have been real?" Harry looked up.

"It _could have_, except it was you, and I'm supposed- and I hate you." He looked pointedly back down at the floor again.

"So why have you been brewing a love potion?" Draco asked, stooping down to look Harry in the eyes.

"Have I _really _been brewing a love potion?" Harry's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. I just went along with it because…" he paused for rather too long. "I thought it might be fun to make." An awkward silence fell. Harry was tempted to make an awkward turtle with his hands, but figured Draco wouldn't understand and so didn't.

"Screw it," Harry said suddenly. Draco looked up. "Go out with me."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Harry asked, thrown for a moment by the calm tone of Draco's acceptance.

"Yes, okay. Though, Potter, I don't quite know why I'm agreeing to this."

"Because I'm amazing, duh!"

"Sure." Draco had the horrible feeling he was making a horrible mistake, but, as Harry said, screw it. It couldn't hurt to try.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished chapter two at last! Hope you like it.

...Riyan...

A note landed on Draco's desk in the middle of Transfiguration the next day.

_**Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade tonight? For our date? First date even. Wow. This is exciting. **_

Framing the note was bordered by a flurry of hearts and pictures of himself. He looked up. Harry was grinning at him from across the classroom. He gave him a covert nod then scribbled a note back, taking care _not_ to doodle on the margins.

_How will we get there on a school night?_

_**I have my**__**ways...* Draco* *cloud***_

_Green eyed boy say WHAT?_

_**Just meet me by the statue of the hump back witch with one eye or whatever, on the third floor. At seven. Don't be late. **__***mini snitch***_

_Okay._

They spent the rest of the lesson ignoring each other. Sort of.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Seven o'clock rolled around all too quickly. Draco was panicking. His shirt didn't match his socks, but all his clothes were mysteriously in the wash. He suspected foul play on the part of Zabini. The git. Hopefully Harry wouldn't notice his socks. He didn't think he would be removing his trousers, and that would really be the only way in which they might show. So he'd be fine.

Plus it was not like Potter appreciated those kinds of things anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous and Draco was late. What on earth had possessed him to ask Draco out for real? Why couldn't he have just lusted after him from afar? Damn Seamus, getting him drunk and then daring him to do something he normally never would have. He also should have been more suspicious of the slightly sharp taste in his pumpkin juice on that second morning. But it was too late to turn back now. He might as well lust after him from close by while he had the opportunity. Who knew, maybe something would come of it.

Harry twisted his scarf nervously in his hands. What was taking Draco so long? He chewed his lip for a moment, then went back to twisting the scarf.

And then there he was, sauntering down the corridor in that sexy way that he always did. Except it was a bit stilted this time, as if he were nervous too, but that couldn't be the case, could it?

Harry raised his hand in greeting.

"Er, hi," he said, as Draco drew up.

"Hi." Draco turned in the direction of the Grand Staircase. Harry grabbed his hand and spun him around. Draco looked up sharply.

"What? Did I not kiss you hello or something?"

"No, you didn't, but-" Draco pecked Harry quickly on the lips. "Thanks. But also, you weren't going the right way. "

"Oh? Where are we going then?" Harry pulled him closer and swung the invisibility cloak around them. "Ooh. Kinky Potter."

"Shush." Harry dragged the blond over to the statue and tapped the hump while muttering, "Dissendium." As expected, the hump rolled back to reveal the chute into the tunnel to Hogsmeade. He pushed Draco in the direction of the hole.

"Oh. Wow. That's cool."

"Good, now get in." Draco rolled his eyes and climbed into the hole. Harry waited until he heard the muffled flump of landing before climbing in himself and closing the hole.

As Fate would have it, Draco didn't think of moving and so Harry landed on top of him.

"Trying to rape me, Potter?" Draco asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Yes, that is definitely what I'm trying to do… No of course not!" Harry replied and Draco laughed.

"I was kidding."

"I know."

"Okay, just checking." There was a short pause. "Uh, Harry, can you get off me now? This isn't Hogsmeade yet, and I don't start the physical contact until the date officially starts."

"Right. Yes." Harry scrambled to his feet and lit his wand before helping the blond to stand up too. Draco pulled out his wand, lit it also, and they began to walk in the direction of Honeydukes.

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Draco asked after they had been walking for several minutes in silence.

"Honeydukes."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah." Silence fell again. Harry reached out tentatively and attempted to take Draco's hand. He missed, but their fingers brushed and they looked at each other quickly before looking away again. Harry felt like a twelve year old girl and was tempted to giggle nervously, but wisely refrained from doing so.

The path began to get steeper as they neared the trap door and soon they were crawling on all fours, one behind the other. Harry was very self-conscious all of a sudden when he realized that Draco was probably staring at his ass.

Then suddenly, they were there. Harry hit his head on the trap door and it wobbled. He lifted it cautiously, pulling the cloak over himself as he stretched himself out and into the basement of the shop. Stepping out, he motioned for Draco to follow, as much under the cloak as he could. The blond obliged and Harry put the door of the trapdoor back down.

They stealthily moved towards the stairs that led to the main area of the shop, occasionally stepping on each other's feet and muttering apologies. The shop was closed for the night, but they alohamora-ed the door open and crept out into the village.

Half past seven and the village of Hogsmeade was quiet. Most families had gone in for the night, but as they neared The Three Broomsticks, the noise level picked up slightly. Light from the door spilled out onto the dirt outside the door, turning it temporarily orange as one of the patrons left for his or her home.

"Ah, the pub," Draco said. "Planning on getting me drunk then, Potter?"

"Oh damn," Harry replied, frowning. "You saw through my _incredibly_ cunning plan!" Draco smirked and hit Harry playfully on the arm.

"We should probably take off this cloak before we go in though," Draco said, indicating the invisibility cloak. Harry laughed and nodded before pulling the cloak off of the both of them and stowing it in his bag.

They walked over to the pub and went inside. It was warm there, with a cozy fire blazing in the fireplace on the far side of the room.

"What do you want to drink?" Harry asked.

"Gobligin and tonic." Harry stared. "What? If you're going to get me drunk you may as well do it properly." Draco shrugged and Harry left to order the drinks.

By the time Harry returned, Draco had found them a table and had sat down. Harry put the glasses down on the table and handed Draco his.

"Thanks. What did you get?"

"The Abraxan Special."

"Whoa. What's in that?"

"Single Malt Whisky and a dash of pumpkin juice."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Any good?"

"Yeah, actually. Want to try some?"

And so the night ensued with Harry and Draco trying most of the things on the menu, including a thimbleful of the 'Hagrid Special' which they both gagged on and promptly burst out laughing. They left the pub in high spirits when it closed at one in the morning. Harry decided it was best to cast a silencing spell around them as they snuck back through Honeydukes as Draco kept giggling for no apparent reason.

Once they were safely through the trap door, he took the charm and the cloak off as there were no need for them. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to put the charm on and take it off again in the state he was in, but it had worked.

"Lumos," he muttered and his wand lit up at the end.

"Ooh, shiny light," Draco giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Good, because otherwise I would feel wrong about doing this." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips.

The kiss was clumsy, teeth bumped, noses got in the way and Draco started giggling, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"You're crap at that," Draco said, laughing again.

"No I'm not!" Harry protested.

"It should be done more like this." And Draco shoved Harry against the nearest wall and kissed him properly.

Woah. First kiss. but who knows if it's more... (I do, but it's not like I'm actually going to tell you now and spoil it, is it?)

Anyhow, you know how much I love reviews! Not that that's a really obvious hint or anything... I just work faster with people saying: Yay. now WRITE MORE. Uh. yes. :)

...Riyan...


	3. Chapter 3

So I am a rubbish person for not updating sooner, but A Levels and things like that got in the way. (Not to mention party week. Oh god. Party week. I don't think I was sober _once._) But here is Chapter 3! Again, apologies for the delay. And also, apologies that I have no clue when the next chapter will be... I am, in fact, a useless person.

...Riyan...

* * *

"Damn you and your alcohol, Potter," Draco muttered, several minutes later. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Yes you should," Harry retorted, trying to kiss Draco again.

"What would my father say?"

"He's not here."

"True, but what if he found out?"

"You could, I don't know, go against his wishes for once?" Harry was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess I could. I have so far this evening…"

"Good." And Harry began kissing him again in earnest. Draco pulled away after about a minute.

"But does it have to be in a dirty underground tunnel?" The blonde boy asked. He was concerned about his hair.

"Er… no. I guess not. But there's nowhere in- Wait a minute. Come with me!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began hurrying towards the school.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Draco asked, more to himself than Harry. Harry ignored him, but quickened the pace slightly.

...

Presently they reached the bottom of the chute under the one eyed witch's hump. Harry scrambled up it, followed by Draco and soon they were in the corridor again. Harry put the cloak back over them and they began to sway their way through the halls.

The silencing charm was no longer needed as Draco had stopped giggling. He was now leaning on Harry's shoulder as Harry directed them to the Room of Requirement. They walked past the wall three times, Harry thinking that they needed a bed, Draco not really thinking anything, and the door appeared. Harry grabbed the handle and they fell inside the room.

The room was cosy with two winged arm chairs crowded around a roaring fireplace and a four poster bed.

"Potter, where the hell did this room come from?" Draco asked, stumbling forward to sit in one of the arm chairs.

"Uh, I guess from my imagination. The room," Harry struggled to find the words. "gives you what you need." Draco nodded sleepily.

"Like a bed. Bed is good," he muttered. His whole body drooped sideways in the chair until he was resting against the wing of the chair. He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

Harry slumped down in the chair next to him. So much for anything more, although he had to admit that he was tired too. And he probably needed to sober up. He'd been inebriated for almost three straight days now. With a grimace he stood up again and walked over to where the blonde sat, peacefully sleeping. He leaned over and picked him up, marvelling at how heavy he actually was for one so skinny.

Harry hurried over to the bed and dropped Draco onto it. The boy didn't wake, he merely turned over and slept on. Harry smiled and crawled onto the bed beside him. He lay there for a moment, tentative, before putting an arm around the blonde. Then he too, fell asleep.

...

He woke the next morning to find himself alone on the bed. He shivered slightly, and then jumped as a fire sprang up in the grate. He sat up and it was then that his head began to pound. He groaned and slumped back down into the pillows. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but most of it was a blur.

He remembered most of the drinks they'd tried, and he vaguely remembered a bit of a kissing, but beyond that, nothing. He wondered vaguely whether they had gone further than the kissing and he'd forgotten it.

The door opened and the blonde he had been thinking about came in, carrying a tray with tea and some toast. Harry sat up.

"You brought me breakfast in bed?" Harry asked groggily. Draco laughed.

"Of course not! But when I went down to the kitchen for my own breakfast, my old house elf had this all ready for you, so I figured I'd bring it up."

"Oh, well, thank you," Harry said. He stood up, stumbled over to Draco and took the tray from him. He slumped into one of the armchairs. The tray rattled slightly, but the plates remained in place. "Oh Merlin, my _head_," Harry groaned. Draco started to laugh, but stopped quickly when Harry glared at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting down in the other armchair and drawing his knees up under his chin. "I felt the same way when I woke up."

"Why don't you anymore?" Harry asked. He picked up his knife and fork from the tray and began eating his eggs and bacon with evident relish.

"Drink your pumpkin juice."

"What?"

"Just do it. It cured my hangover."

Harry frowned, but picked up the goblet. He sniffed the juice cautiously before taking a sip. Immediately the throbbing pain in his head lessened. Feeling encouraged, he gulped down the rest of the juice. The pain in his head subsided.

"I wish I'd discovered this sooner," Harry said. "You say Dobby gave this to you?" Draco nodded. "Damn, this would have saved lots of drinking more to cure the headache. Though that probably would have meant that Iwould have never asked you out."

"Right now I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do still think you're fucking irritating sometimes and I hate the fact that you are who you are and that you're a bloody Gryffindor, but at the same time you're somewhat fun to be around. Especially when you're drunk."

"Er. I'm not quite sure what to say," Harry said. He moved some of the food around his plate to give himself something to do. He looked up to find Draco looking at him in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering bits of last night. And the drunken fun." The blond laughed.

"Does this drunken fun include what happened in the tunnel?" Harry asked.

"Tunnel?"

"Yeah, I kissed you," Harry said. Now it was Draco's turn to look uncomfortable.

"I, uh, don't seem to remember that," he said, looking down at his hands.

"Shall I remind you?" Harry asked. He really wanted to have a decent memory of kissing the blond as all the ones he had were a bit vague and full of a head spinning feeling he was certain was from the inebriation rather than the kissing. "Then perhaps I won't just be an annoying twat to you." Draco frowned and put his head to the side.

"Maybe later," he said. Harry tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He turned his attention quickly back to the eggs and bacon on his plate, trying to look engrossed in the food and not so dismayed. "Did, er, anything else happen last night?"

Harry looked up again and shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said. "I mean, we woke up in our clothes, didn't we?" Draco nodded. "So, I mean, unless you meticulously re-dress yourself after – "

" – I don't."

"Then I don't think anything happened, no," Harry said. Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. It was barely audible, but Harry's sensitive ears picked it up.

"That's good," Draco muttered quietly. Harry frowned at the piece of bacon he had speared on his fork.

"What do you mean 'that's good'? Do you think I'm –?"

" – You know, Potter. It's not _always_ about _you_," Draco snapped. "I meant that it was good that I didn't lose-_have sex_ when I didn't remember it."

"Wait, you haven't –?"

" – Shut up," Draco hissed.

"Sorry, I just –"

" – I don't care what you _just_ anything!" Draco shouted, standing up. "That's what I hate most about you Potter, the fact that you don't think. You just assume. God, you're such a –" There was a pause as Draco struggled to find the word he was looking for. "You're such an arrogant young man!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room of requirement, leaving Harry sitting in his chair, bacon still suspended half way to his mouth.

"Bugger," Harry said to no one in particular. He brought the fork the rest of the way to his mouth and chewed the now cold bacon thoughtfully. "I don't think I could have fucked that up any more if I tried," he said. He put his tray down on the coffee table, no longer hungry, and stared into the fire, quietly fuming at himself.

* * *

As I said before, no clue when the next installment is. I will try not to keep you lot waiting as long as last time, but as I'm a rubbish person with deadlines (apart from in Physics coursework where I was totally boss) I have no idea if I will succeed in my attempt to write Chapter 4 in less time than it took to write Chapter 3. I feel a bit silly though, I must say, as I managed to churn out 1700 words a day during NaNoWriMo and I can no longer do that. Sigh. Oh well.

Uh, also, reviews are much loved. And vaguely guilt me into working. (in fact, a review of another of my stories inspired me to find my USB key (which was lost. big panic there) and finish the chapters I'd started on all three of my stories.) So. Toodles for now.

...Riyan...


	4. Chapter 4

I know. I haven't updated this in forever. But in honour of Prop 8 being overturned, I'm updating ALL THREE of my stories that are currently unfinished. Yay!

Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Draco stormed angrily into the Slytherin Common room a surprisingly short time after leaving Harry in the Room of Requirement. He knew he'd completely blown it with the brunette now. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He cursed and kicked a chair, which just caused a searing pain in his big toe. He sat down on the chair and glared into the fireplace. He was angry at himself and he didn't know what to do about it.

He supposed that he could go apologise to Potter, but he was far too proud for that. And then the arrogant young man would win. And that would be bad. Draco liked to win.

He frowned and bit his lip. The lips that Potter had kissed. He wished he could remember the kissing. What? No he didn't. What a horrid thought. Kissing Potter. Bleurgh.

But Potter had seemed to say that the kissing had gone on for a while, so perhaps Draco had enjoyed it in his inebriated state.

The blond frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps he had made a mistake in running off so quickly. Perhaps he should have let Potter kiss him again. He stopped himself. This was dangerous thinking. Sure they'd been on a date, and sure Draco was into boys, but he wasn't into Potter. Was he?

He stood up, intending to go up to his room, but in a split second decision, he ran back to the Room of Requirement.

...

Harry polished off his breakfast without gusto. He felt empty, despite the food filling his stomach and he knew it was due to his argument with Malfoy. He frowned as he put his tray onto the table in front of him. He was a loss for what to do. It was Saturday, which meant he had nothing planned – no scheduled activities or the like.

He contemplated seeking out Draco and apologising for being such an idiot, but he realised that he had no idea how to get to the Slytherin Common Room. He then contemplated going back to sleep. He glanced over at the bed. It did look very inviting. All fluffy pillows and snugly duvet. He pushed himself off the chair and shuffled slowly over to the bed. He was suddenly very tired.

He reached the bed just as the door opened behind him. He turned slowly, expecting to find Dobby or another of the house elves, come to take his tray away, and was surprised to find him staring into the cool grey eyes of his night-time companion.

"Er, hi," he said, cursing his ineloquence.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said quickly. "I was a prick."

"No, don't apologise, I was the prick," Harry protested.

"No, Potter," Malfoy said, his tone turning cold. "It was my fault. Let me apologise in peace, damn it." Harry nodded slowly.

"Apology accepted."

"Good can we start over?"

"Start what over?"

"Our morning, damn it."

"Oh, yes of course," Harry said. "I'll pretend to be asleep. Or I could be actually asleep if you prefer." He fell gracelessly onto the bed.

"Are you still tired, Potter?" Draco asked. His voice was filled with mock concern.

"A bit, yeah," Harry replied, missing the sarcasm. He buried his head into the pillows.

"Well," Draco said, striding over to the bed. "Tough shit."

"What?" Harry cried, rolling over and sitting up in surprise.

"I said, tough shit. You don't get to sleep now. I think we need to do some talking." Harry made a face and fell back into a prostrate position.

"What do we need to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to talk about what we are," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"We are wizards, Malfoy. I thought you'd been at the school long enough to have figured that out."

"No, you idiot," Draco snapped. "I mean what we are to each other."

"I don't really think we're anything. I asked you out on a date. It didn't end well. You stormed out-"

"-**And I apologised for that**_**.**_ So it's still part of our date."

"So we're currently dating," Harry said. He stretched his arms above his head. "Or at least we're on a date. We're not going steady or anything. Unless we are and you haven't told me about it yet."

"_Going steady_? Seriously, Potter? No one has used that phrase since the nineteen fifties!" Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue. "But no, I don't think we are - to use your archaic phrase – going steady. I don't even remember kissing you last night."

"Well, that can be arranged," Harry said, sitting up, a smirk playing about his mouth.

"Is now really the best time?" Draco asked. "I mean we're mid-conversation."

"It's a stupid conversation. No one has the '_so what are we_' conversation after -no- _midway through_ their first date." Draco frowned and crossed his arms like a petulant child. Harry shuffled his bottom over until he was sitting next to Malfoy on the bed and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Draco turned his head and began to say something, but Harry silenced him by pressing his lips to the blond's. Draco did nothing for a moment before kissing Harry back eagerly.

So, it turned out that Harry was a good kisser. Draco was pleased. But he was also confused. Could one be pleased and confused at the same time? He wasn't sure, but he figured he was anyway. Because on the one hand, Harry was Harry Potter. And Draco generally didn't like Harry Potter, because he had the tendency of being an idiot and very annoying. But on the other hand, Harry could be quite good company at times, as last night had shown. And he was a _damn_ good kisser.

Harry on the other hand, was completely happy with the situation. He was playing tonsil hockey with a cute boy, he no longer had a hangover and it was Saturday which meant that he had nothing else to do all day. He could spend all day in bed with Draco if he really wanted to. Oh the possibilities.

Draco gradually relaxed and began to accept the situation. It helped a lot that Harry was very good at what he was doing, better than anyone else Draco had kissed. It also helped that when Harry was kissing him, Harry couldn't speak; thereby solving the _Harry can be an annoying twat _problem. He could get used to this, he thought.

* * *

Okay, so hopefully I will be able to update this soon. No promises though. Seventh Year is currently the priority.

But please review! If people really enjoy this story I might make an effort to update it along with Seventh Year. Thanks,

...Riyan...


End file.
